A Broken Soul
by truefightingwolf
Summary: Four years have passed since Sasuke abandoned Konoha. Akatsuki managed to capture Naruto, Konoha is in chaos and Sasuke reappears in Konoha? YAOI ItaNaru SasuNaru NaruSas KakIru
1. To Break a Soul Begins

Now the new story you've all been waiting for (well...maybe not...)

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

His back connected with the wall. Slammed and slammed again as he tried to fight back. He slid to the wall, lifting his gaze, even though one of his eyes was sealed shut from the blood. He looked at his attacker with hatred in his eyes. The figure leaned over, smirking coldly as he grabbed the poor blonde by the neck.

"For four years I've waited for this moment. Now you're alone...and easy to capture...who's going to help you now kitsune? It seems as if you were betrayed by everyone the moment I captured you" he spoke softly, and almost as if enjoying the tormentation that the sixteen year old boy was going through as he was lifted and thrown across the caged room.

"How many months has it been little kitsune...and still no word from your village...from your friends" the voice kept on, making the blonde huddle in a corner, blocking the noise around him.

"I'm going to break you...the only way I know how..." he whispered into Naruto's ear as he grabbed the blonde and slammed him against the wall, crushing his lips over the blonde's.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

"Do you have any idea...do you have....oh you freaking ass hole!" shouted Tsunade as she smacked Sasuke upside his head.

"Three years under his wing and now you come back...you're still under his list of favorite toys! NO...then you have the nerve to come back to this village and expect us all to welcome you with open arms?" Tsunade asked as her eyes narrowed into slits.

Sasuke rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"I was only with him for information Hokage-sama...and now that I've gotten as much information as I can, I'm willing to give it all to you, so that you can stop Orochimaru once and for all" Sasuke said.

"How can we trust you Sasuke? You betrayed us once before, with Itachi still around, you're bound to betray us once again" Tsunade said. Sasuke averted his gaze. She was right, but still, he needed to be here. This was his home and he couldn't stop thinking about Naruto; the blonde idiot who nearly died trying to bring him back. /_My dobe.../_ he thought.

"Sasuke...I'm talking to you" Tsunade said, effectively snapping the Uchiha out of his trance.

"Can I visit my teammates?" asked Sasuke. Tsunade's expression changed to one of worry.

"Sasuke...during the past four years we've been at constant attack from Akatsuki...about three months ago, they succeeded in capturing Naruto...and we've lost trace of them completely. The best ANBU are searching for him and the Organization...but to no avail...almost as if the Earth swallowed them all" Tsunade said.

Sasuke's expression remained stoic, though deep inside him was boiling with rage and anger.

"How did they manage to capture him?" asked Sasuke. Tsunade sighed.

"We were reckless...and therefore he was taken away from me" Tsunade said sadly. Sasuke's eye twitched as he turned around and walked away.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Tsunade.

"To fine the dobe…since none of you are capable enough to find him…then I will…I know him more than any of you" Sasuke said angrily. Two ANBU appeared before him, blocking his path.

"Uchiha Sasuke…you are forbidden to step foot outside of Konoha until further notice. We are searching for him…besides…why do you care so much about him after you nearly killed him?" asked Tsunade.

"Because he's my light" Sasuke said as he passed the ANBU.

"I'll go see the others then" he added as he left. Tsunade sighed.

"Keep an eye on him…give out the order to stop him if he gets anywhere near the gates" she ordered. The ANBU bowed and disappeared, following the young Uchiha.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Kakashi appeared in Tsunade's office along with his group of ANBU.

"No sign?" asked Tsunade. Kakashi shook his head. Tsunade cursed as she stood up and walked towards the window.

"Where the hell are you Naruto?" she asked as she couldn't suppress the tears from falling. Kakashi felt worthless…pathetic. He felt as if he didn't deserve to be here after allowing Akatsuki to take Naruto away. The same Naruto he swore to protect after the encounter between Naruto and Sasuke. He was worried about Iruka, who took every assignment out of Konoha just to search for the blonde.

"Kakashi…it's not your fault….it's mines…" Tsunade spoke up. Kakashi looked at her puzzled.

"I allowed them to take Naruto…I didn't fight my hardest…if I…if only I had stopped them…but I didn't…and now he's gone" she said.

"Hokage-sama…it's not your fault…it's all of ours for not being aware…but don't worry, we will find him and bring him back home" Kakashi said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Nothing but darkness surrounded him. The chains absorbed every ounce of chakra he had, leaving him completely vulnerable. How many days has it been? Has it been months? He didn't know, he couldn't tell. But the darkness felt good, it covered him from everything around him. But no, he had to escape and leave. He will prove Itachi that he was wrong. He will prove that Konoha is breaking their backs to search for him. Standing up, Naruto winced from the pain. He looked at the chain that bounded him.

_/Kyuubi…help us…or you will die_/ Naruto thought.

/**_We are dying already brat/_** Kyuubi growled.

/_No thanks to you…give me your power….and help me get out of here…don't you want to be free_?/ asked Naruto.

/…**_Very well_**/ Kyuubi answered reluctantly. Naruto closed his eyes as the red chakra flared around him. The chains began to absorb the chakra, but the amount of chakra caused the chains to shatter. Hearing the noise of metal hitting the floor, Kisame opened the door, only to be met with a fist to his face. Kisame went through the wall and before he knew it a blur passed by him, dashing away.

"Dammit!" shouted Kisame as he chased after the blonde.

"How…the hell is he running like this…he should be weak" Kisame muttered as he stopped running. Oh Itachi was going to murder him after he finds out the blonde escaped.


	2. My Eternal Tormentation

Yay! /_glomps reviewers/_ my story is off to a great start…Arigato!

**Disclaimer**: Now…if I owned Naruto…why the hell would I be here writing my fantasies?

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

A team of ANBU stopped near the gates of Konoha, where another team awaited them. The ANBU captain of the first team stepped up, with a mask of an eagle. The captain of the second team stepped up, his mask resembling that of a beast. They removed their masks and sighed. Shikamaru looked at the sun setting while Neji removed his report.

"Nothing…we've gone as far as Sunakagure and they haven't been able to find Naruto" Neji said. Shikamaru nodded.

"Where the hell is he? He's so troublesome" Shikamaru said. Neji looked around, feeling a presence but too far. Both replaced their masks and the teams disappeared out of sight. A blur passed by the area. He needed to reach Konoha as fast as possible, that was the only place he was safe…or was he. The figure stopped running, exhausted of his ordeal. Konoha had allowed his capture…was it safe to go back? Kunai flew past him as he jumped out of the way, fearing that Itachi had found him already. The two ANBU team surrounded him.

"Wait" Neji shouted as he and Shikamaru jumped down. They walked over towards the blonde, who only stepped back.

"Naruto…" Neji said as he removed his mask. Shikamaru did the same as they stared in worry at the condition Naruto was in.

"Ne..ji?...Shi…" Naruto's eyes lost focus as he collapsed to the ground. Neji and Shikamaru rushed towards him, grabbing the blonde.

"You two…" he said motioning to two ANBU.

"Go report to the hokage and make sure a medical team is waiting for us at the village" he ordered. The ANBU nodded as they disappeared from sight.

"Hang on Naruto" Shikamaru said as he and Neji lifted Naruto off the ground and dashed towards the village.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Naruto was handed over to Tsunade who quickly began to heal his wounds.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked herself worried as her medical team did their best to save the blonde. Kakashi and Iruka paced around the waiting room, hoping for news. Sakura ran into the hospital and met with Kakashi.

"Naruto…where is he?" she asked worried.

"The Hokage is doing everything he can to save him Sakura…" Kakashi said. Sakura's eyes welled up in tears.

"Which means…there's a chance…" she said as she clamped a hand over her mouth. Kakashi nodded, his face expressing no emotions. Iruka sat down and sighed; he didn't want to think the possibility of Naruto dying…he just couldn't.

Sasuke walked aimlessly through the streets, ignoring the surprised stares of the villagers. /_So this is what Naruto had to go through…/_ he thought. He passed by the Ichiraku Ramen shop and stopped when he heard Naruto's name. Sasuke entered the shop and looked at the old man.

"It's true…they just found Naruto…he's in the hospital…quick…lets me him his favorite ramen" the old man said. Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise. Naruto was back? He quickly turned and dashed towards the hospital, not caring that the ANBU were still following him. He ran from rooftop to rooftop, his speed increasing and soon losing the ANBU behind him.

/_Naruto…he's back…Naruto…/_ Sasuke jumped down from one of the rooftops and landed in front of the hospital doors. He ran inside only to be stopped by two ANBU.

"Uchiha Sasuke…you are not allowed to enter" one ANBU said.

"Why not?" he growled.

"Under the Hokage's order…you are to not get near Uzumaki Naruto heals…and only then will you be able to visit him in his home…if the Hokage allows it" one ANBU said.

"Bullshit…dammit…I'm going to see him…no matter what" Sasuke said as he pushed past them. One ANBU grabbed his shoulder and Sasuke quickly turned his sharingan at full force. He grabbed the ANBU's wrist and snapped it, then turned and kicked the other ANBU with inhuman speed. The ANBU skidded across the ground, slamming into a nearby tree.

"I'm going to see him…and nobody is going to stop me" he growled as he walked through the doors and quickly headed towards the emergency section. Kakashi turned his head when he heard the commotion and simply shook his head.

"Uchiha…what are you doing here?" asked Kakashi. Sasuke looked up surprised to see his former sensei, and his tone was much different than before.

"Kakashi-sensei" Sasuke said respectfully.

"You're mistaken…I'm not your sensei anymore Uchiha Sasuke…now why did you break the rules and enter the hospital?" Kakashi asked seriously as he stepped up to Sasuke. Sasuke understood Kakashi's words; after all he did betray them all by leaving.

"I broke the rules because I wanted to see Naruto" Sasuke said. Kakashi shook his head and placed his hands in his pockets, the all too familiar sign that Kakashi was about to get serious. Sakura gasped as she saw Sasuke, but this went unnoticed by the two men.

"Kakashi-sen…san…" Kakashi cut him off.

"Uchiha Sasuke…please leave the premises before I am forced to capture you and send you to prison" Kakashi said.

"I'm not leaving until I see dobe" Sasuke retaliated. Kakashi closed his eyes as his hand went to his forehead protector. Sasuke quickly took a defensive stance, knowing full well that Kakashi was going to attack him.

"Both of you please stop…Kakashi-sensei…Sasuke…please" Sakura tried to coax them into stopping.

"That is enough" Tsunade said as she stepped into the waiting room. Both Kakashi and Sasuke turned to look at her.

"Hokage-sama…" Kakashi said as he stood straight.

"Uchiha…don't you know the meaning of the rules brat?" she asked annoyed. Sasuke 'che' her and crossed his arm, averting his gaze. Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Listen…I managed to save his life…but I am not sure he will last 72 hours. Right now only one person at a time may see him. Sakura, you may go ahead while I speak two these two gentlemen" Tsunade said. Sakura nodded as she quickly passed Tsunade and headed towards Naruto's room. The others, who went unnoticed, were sitting nearby looking at the show in amusement. The two ANBU that were following Sasuke appeared and one of them sighed.

"See…I told you he would be here…he's so predictable that it's tiresome" one ANBU said. Sasuke turned around to look at him, raising an eyebrow at his sentence. The two ANBU removed their masks to reveal Neji and Shikamaru, with Shikamaru having a beyond bored expression. Sasuke blinked a few times…these were his followers…no wonder they were always a step ahead of him.

"Sasuke…just this once…I will allow you to break the rules…but remember…you have only five minutes with him after Sakura leaves the room, and then you are to stay away from here until he recovers" Tsunade said. Sasuke sighed inwardly in relief at her words. He bowed slightly to show his respect as Sakura stepped out of the room.

"Tsunade-hime…what happened to him?" she asked as her face was wet with her tears. Tsunade sighed at her apprentice.

"I'll tell you later…Sasuke…the clock is ticking" Tsunade said. Sasuke nodded as he made his way past Sakura and Tsunade, not sparing a glance at Kakashi, unable to meet his former sensei in the eye.

Kakashi sighed as he pulled his protector back in place. Shaking his head he sat back down and removed his infamous book and began to read. The others sweatdropped as Shikamaru just rolled his eyes, taking a seat as well. Tsunade motioned for Sakura to follow her to one of the empty rooms and explain Naruto's situation.

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Sasuke slowly opened the door; he stepped in as quietly as he could, afraid of waking the sleeping blonde…not like he could wake up in his condition. He closed the door behind him and slowly made his way near Naruto's bed, being careful about all the equipment connected to the poor blonde. Sasuke grabbed the blonde's paled and thin hand and his brows furrowed.

"What did he do to you dobe…" Sasuke whispered as he brushed a strand of hair away from Naruto's eyes. His hand trailed towards the whiskers as he traced them gently.

"Don't worry anymore dobe…they captured you once…but they won't do it again…I came back for you…and I'm going to stay here next to you" Sasuke whispered to himself as his grip tightened slightly over Naruto's hand. Naruto felt the warmth of the stranger near him. His air was almost like Sasuke's…the one who he has been searching for the past year. But was Sasuke really there? Naruto furrowed his brows, hearing the soft voice. Naruto opened his eyes painfully slow and Sasuke stared in shock at Naruto's response. He leaned over to see if Naruto really was awakening.

"Come on dobe…wake up…" he whispered. Naruto was sure he heard Sasuke. He tried to call his name, but he was unsure if he was here. Naruto blinked his eyes and Sasuke smiled as he placed a hand on Naruto's cheek.

"Welcome back…" he said to Naruto. Naruto focused his eyes on Sasuke and his eyes widen suddenly.

"Get away!" shouted Naruto as he pushed Sasuke. Sasuke's smile quickly disappeared as he grabbed onto Naruto's wrist in order to prevent Naruto from injuring himself.

"Dobe…what the hell is your problem?" asked Sasuke, but little did he know that he had forgotten to deactivate his sharingan, being use to activating it for hours on end.

"No! Leave me alone! Get away!" shouted Naruto as he managed to palm Sasuke's chest, sending Sasuke slamming into the wall. Sasuke winced as he slid to the ground, just as Kakashi, Neji and Shikamaru ran into the room.

"What the hell!" shouted Kakashi as he ran to Naruto's side.

"Naruto…calm down…you're only going to hurt yourself more" Kakashi said.

"No…get him away! Don't let him hurt me! Go away!" shouted Naruto. Kakashi turned to look at Sasuke with a menacing glare.

"You heard him…get out" he said almost in a growling manner. Sasuke stared at Naruto surprised. Why was his dobe acting like this…so afraid? Neji and Shikamaru helped Sasuke up. Sasuke pushed them away slightly, not looking at Naruto and left. Naruto quickly pushed Kakashi away.

"Don't get near me" he said nearly growling. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but he figured he would ask Tsunade why Naruto was acting this way.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Gomen minna for ending it so crappily (look I made a new word). But at least it's a page and a half longer than my first chapter lol. Enjoy and thank you all for reviewing my story /_grabs Zabuza plushie and puts it next to the Kakashi plushie_/


	3. My Tourniquet

Wow…I didn't know this fic would get such a response /_teary eyes_/ thank you minna so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you all!!!!!!!!!!! Maybe I should warn my readers….

This story is angst as hell, a lot of tormentation to the poor blonde hugs Naruto plushie a very evil Itachi…contains rape, violence, pain, death, you know the whole depress angst crap…enjoy /_sweatdrops_/…I think I'm going to change the rating to R now…

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Tsunade and Sakura ran into the room as Sasuke left rather disturbed and hurt. Tsunade turned to Sakura and motioned her to follow Sasuke. Tsunade then turned to Kakashi and Naruto and looked at Kakashi sternly. Kakashi understood as he stepped out of the room, only to get tackled by Iruka.

"Where is he? Where's Naruto?" asked Iruka.

"Iruka…Tsunade needs time alone with Naruto before we can see him" Kakashi explained as he motioned Iruka to follow him to the waiting room. Sakura ran up to Sasuke and grabbed his arm.

"Sasuke wait…what happened?" asked Sakura. Sasuke pushed her arm off and turned to her annoyed.

"None of your business" he said. Sakura gasped as she saw his eyes, and then glared at him as she smacked him upside the head.

"Are you and idiot! Aren't you supposed to be a freaking genius!" she snapped at him. Sasuke looked at her bewildered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What the hell is your problem Sakura!" Sasuke snapped. Sakura sighed as grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him to a room. Sasuke blinked in confusion, but allowed Sakura to drag him off.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To explain why you are such an idiot" Sakura retorted as she closed the door.

"Sasuke…you see that mirror…look into it" Sakura said. Sasuke officially thought that Sakura has lost her mind.

"Why should I?" he asked. Sakura glared at him.

"Just do it" she snapped. Sasuke glared at her momentarily but look in the mirror.

"Now what…" he said.

"Look at your eyes you dumbass" she said annoyed.

"I have my sharingan…on…" Sasuke said, though somehow he felt that was wrong.

"Exactly…and guess who his capturer was?" Sakura asked irritated. Sasuke's eyes widen in realization, but also in confusion.

"But why would Naruto react that way…what did Itachi do to him?" asked Sasuke. Sakura's expression saddened as she looked at the ground, biting her lower lip.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Tsunade stared at Naruto, who in return stared at his hands. Tsunade crossed her arms, but said nothing. Naruto continued to stare and raise his gaze to meet her. Tsunade's vein started throbbing on her forehead while Naruto continued with the silent treatment. Tsunade's eye twitched as she stepped closer to Naruto, who in return stiffened. Finally Tsunade sighed.

"Naruto…" she started. Naruto turned his gaze to meet hers, his eyes lost and hollow. Tsunade soften her gaze. She had never seen Naruto in such a state, even with the treatment of the villagers. She sat down on a chair next to him and gently took one of his hands. Naruto quickly pulled away and this confirmed her suspicions.

"How long?" she asked. Naruto looked at her confused. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her nose.

"Naruto…for how long was he doing this to you?" asked Tsunade. Naruto stared at her in shock. How did she figure it out?

"The moment I woke up from the attack" Naruto said. Tsunade nodded and leaned back in her chair.

"Naruto…do you remember the location of his hide out…we've been searching for you and couldn't find you…almost as if the earth swallowed you whole. Naruto we've been worried sick about you…you have no idea how relieved we are that you are here once again" Tsunade said. Somehow Naruto doubted it…he couldn't explain why, but deep down he doubted her word. After all, Itachi made sure to engrave it to his mind with every touch. Naruto shivered slightly in disgust.

"You were talking to Itachi….Itachi was here" Naruto said. Tsunade shook her head.

"No Naruto…the man in this room was Sasuke…or have you forgotten that Sasuke is also a sharingan wielder?" Tsunade asked. Naruto looked at her surprised.

"Wait…Sasuke's back? Why?" he asked her. Tsunade smiled inwardly.

"He came back because he missed you and was worried about you. He made us all believe that he hated us, but in reality was aiding us in finding Orochimaru's weakness" Tsunade tried to explain.

"No…he went on his own free will" Naruto said. Tsunade looked at him slightly puzzled.

"Remember baa-chan…he tried to kill me…he really was dead set on joining Orochimaru and gaining power…maybe that's why he returned…because he got the power he wanted" Naruto said. Tsunade had to admit that Naruto was right in a sense. Sasuke probably did get the power he desired…but that doesn't explain why he would return, and for Naruto's sake no less. Tsunade stood up and smiled at him.

"Don't worry about him Naruto…he won't be seeing you until you get out of the hospital…and if you want…I can restrict him from getting near you until you feel comfortable" Tsunade said. Naruto nodded as he looked at his hands again.

"Thank you Tsunade-san…" he said. Tsunade's expression sadden immensely. Naruto was never one to show her respect in this level. She placed a hand over his and smiled at him.

"Come on brat…you won't be hurt anymore…we'll make sure of that" she said as she leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"I'll come and check on you later" she said as she left his room.

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Sasuke left the room he was in with Sakura. Sakura followed him out and then walked past him into Naruto's room. Sasuke looked at the door that separated him from the blonde, but knew that the door wasn't the only thing separating them. He clenched his fists and walked away, passing the waiting room.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi called out as he walked up to him.

"Let's go for a walk" he said, more commanding than asking. Sasuke nodded as the two left the hospital. The two walked in silence for a while, until they reached the old training grounds where Naruto was once tied up to the tree stub.

"Four years…and you expect us to believe in your word?" Kakashi asked out of nowhere.

"I don't expect you guys to believe me…but I know what's the truth and so does Hokage-sama" Sasuke said.

"Why did you come back?" asked Kakashi as he stared at his former student, who in turn averted his gaze.

"I came back because of him…" Sasuke said.

"Him? Care to explain?"

"I came back because I missed my light" Sasuke said as he looked at Kakashi, his expression emotionless and hard to decipher.

"Yet Naruto doesn't want to see you…I don't blame the boy…after all you did try to kill him" Kakashi said. Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't hate him…and he doesn't hate me…well…now he might" Sasuke said as he stuffed his hands in his pocket, an old habit he still hasn't been able to erase. Kakashi leaned against a tree and looked at him, waiting to Sasuke to continue.

"It seems that Itachi has broken our Naruto…and because of my features…Naruto believed I was Itachi…so now he fears me…and hates me because of who I am…and who I resemble" Sasuke explained.

"What did Itachi do to him…I know that you know…Sakura must've told you something" Kakashi said. Sasuke sighed as he looked at the sky, the sun slowly started to set, allowing the moon to take over the skies and bringing forth the darkness. Somehow this reminded Sasuke of Naruto and himself. He was the sun that was setting from his turmoil, while Sasuke was the moon that was setting to allow the light to shine.

"Itachi broke Naruto…the only way Naruto could be broken…" Sasuke answered. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"And that way is?" asked Kakashi. Sasuke turned his gaze back to Kakashi, his face full of anger and hatred.

"He broke Naruto physically…" Sasuke clenched his fists as he stared at the tree behind Kakashi, his sharingan slowly activated.

"Itachi…raped Naruto" Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously as those words came out of his mouth, and Kakashi stared at Sasuke, his expression unreadable as he assimilated the information. His eye twitched slightly as he pushed himself off the tree.

"He won't get away with it…for now stay away from Naruto…you might bring unwanted memories to him…and remove the sharingan at all costs when you're near him…if you can get near him…since I doubt it with Naruto's reaction earlier" Kakashi said very calm and serious, though Sasuke knew that this meant Kakashi was on the verge of going homicidal on people.

/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/

Thank you all minna for reviewing…and now I'm going to get my lazy ass on gear again to reply to the wonderful reviews of my readers

**Momochi Zabuza**: I like the plushie lol yay you like my story…here's the next chapter for you

**Bhodi li**: _/sweatdrops as Zabuza plushie is moved away from Kakashi plushie_/ lol yeah I'm sorry for not updating sooner. That's why I decided to update a little more frequent lol Naruto is the broken soul since Itachi broke his soul /cries/ but so is Sasuke…you're very perceptive…heh you figured it out

**Red Rose**: I wouldn't mind waking up to Itachi P but not in this situation…I'm making him to evil…poor Itachi and poor Naruto…I'm sorry Naruto-chan!!!! Anyways, enjoy this chapter

**Little Fox Kit**: yeah you figured it out too yay…I listen to anime music too P speaking of which…I wonder what happened to my One Piece song…hmm

**Dancing Kitsune**: Here's the update /_looks at the Itachi plushie that falls off the window_/ aww…poor Itachi…but you deserved it so nyah!! Lol


	4. The Sun That Warmed my Soul

Kisame's face connected with the wall. Itachi looked at him angrily.

"How…the hell…could a half dead demon…escape?" asked Itachi. Kisame stood up, wiping the blood from his chin.

"I don't know…one moment I'm putting the food on the floor, the next he's out of sight" Kisame explained. Itachi sat down, his gaze baring holes into Kisame.

"It doesn't matter…I got what I wanted…all we have to do is use my otouto a little…and Naruto will be back in our hands" Itachi said with a smirk. Kisame looked at him confused, but preferred not to ask unnecessary questions.

"For now…we shall remain hidden, and follow Naruto and Sasuke's every move…then we set the plan in motion…and Kitsune will be in our grasp once again…in which we will remove the powers and finally achieve the power we deserve" Itachi explained. Kisame smirked as he sat down. This was going to be interesting to watch for the both of them.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

It has been exactly one week since Naruto was found, and Naruto's wounds were recovered…his physical wounds that is. Tsunade looked over his chart one more time and smiled.

"You are discharged as of today Naruto. Shikamaru and Neji will be keeping guard near you just in case another attack occurs. We won't lose you again" Tsunade said. Naruto nodded as he fixed his hitai-te on his forehead. Iruka had bought him clothes earlier to change in, and Naruto was thankful that his former teacher didn't buy him the orange jumpsuit, but gave him his chuunin uniform. Naruto bowed to Tsunade and left his room, where Iruka was waiting for him.

"Well Naruto…lets go for that ramen I had promised you" Iruka said smiling. Naruto nodded as he walked alongside his former teacher and his brother, not by blood but by experience. The two walked in silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one. Both Iruka and Naruto were content with the other's presence, even after Naruto's ordeal. The two enter Ichiraku, where they were greeted by the owner who happily took their orders.

"Glad to see you around Naruto…we missed our number one client" the old man said. Naruto smiled slightly and nodded.

"Good to be back oji-san…" Naruto said. Naruto and Iruka ate in silence, enjoying their company.

"Yo" Kakashi said as he appeared behind Iruka. Naruto choked slightly on his ramen and looked at his sensei.

"Can you not surprise people when they're eating?" he asked angrily. Kakashi grinned under his mask and sat down next to Iruka.

"Irukaaaa….can I have some?" asked Kakashi. Iruka glared at Kakashi as Naruto just shook his head.

"Iruka sensei…I'm going to head home now…thank you for the meal…I'll see you two later" Naruto said as he stood up and left the two adults alone for some 'private' time.

"Kakashi" growled Iruka. Kakashi sweatdropped as he took out his book.

"Ma Iruka…Shikamaru and Neji are watching over him…and besides…I'm only going to bother you for a little bit…I have a mission soon so I wanted to spend time with my uptight dolphin" Kakashi said. Iruka's eye twitched slightly at the comment.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Naruto made his way slowly down the streets of Konoha. The villagers simply ignored him, not glancing at him but not remarking either. Years of seeing the blonde made the villagers get use to his presence, and more use to the fact he was not going to go away.

"Naruto…" a voice called to him. Naruto stiffened and his eyes widen. He quickly dashed away from the voice, not even bothering to see who it was. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he ran after the blonde.

"Dobe…wait up…" Sasuke called out. Naruto jumped to a roof top, heading towards the hokage monuments.

"Dobe! Dammit Naruto!" shouted Sasuke as he kept pace with Naruto, surprised at how much Naruto's speed had increased. Sasuke's brows furrowed slightly. His speed surpassed his own, heck Naruto's speed surpassed Rock Lee's…so how was he captured in the first place? Sasuke's thoughts made him lose speed and soon the blonde was out of sight.

"Damn" Sasuke muttered as he sped up, knowing where the blonde was going to end up.

Naruto looked down at Konoha from the monuments, barely breaking a sweat from his run. Was it Itachi? Or was it Sasuke? He didn't know who it was, but he didn't want to find out either. Sitting down on the stone floors of the monuments, Naruto gazed at the village who saw him grow, saw him bleed, and saw him suffer, yet did nothing to stop it.

"I won't believe it though…it's just a strategy against me…" Naruto said.

"What is dobe?" asked Sasuke as he landed near Naruto, panting slightly. Naruto quickly stood up, ready to attack Sasuke.

"Don't just jump in front of people out of nowhere" Naruto said irritated. Sasuke raised an eyebrow slightly. He knew that years could change a person, but did it change Naruto this much? Or was it what Itachi's torture did? A scowl appeared on Sasuke's face momentarily, and in the same instant it disappeared.

"Why are you here Uchiha Sasuke?" asked Naruto as he sat back down. Sasuke was caught off guard by such indifference and coldness. Then again, it was to be expected.

"I'm here…because of you" Sasuke said simply. Naruto looked at him, this time he had a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?" came the intelligent reply. Sasuke sighed inwardly.

"Naruto…I know that four years ago…I nearly killed you. And I know you've trained all this time to get me back. But I couldn't let you interfere with my goals. I probably did get stronger, but did I get strong enough? I'm not sure…the only one who can tell my strength is you…because you are what gives me the strength. I went to Orochimaru for power…and came back with power….but with the power to stop Orochimaru…and help Konoha…my family…the family I was so foolishly unaware of" Sasuke said, staring at Konoha as the sun shined brightly in the sky. Naruto said nothing as he stared at the sky and the clouds. This definitely was not the Sasuke that left all those years ago.

But had Sasuke changed…for the better or for the worst? Did he become the mirror image of Itachi…in every aspect?

"Naruto" Sasuke called out. Sasuke noticed how Naruto refused to look at him. Could it be his image? Was it wounding Naruto even if he wasn't Itachi? Naruto slowly turned his gaze and let it fall on Sasuke. Yes…he was a mirror image of Itachi, but there was something different about the two.

For one Sasuke's eyes were not constantly sharingan, giving him some form of humanity look, and not the look of the devil. His skin was probably paler than Itachi's, and his features were much smoother. Unaware that Sasuke was watching his every move, Naruto allowed his eyes to linger over every aspect of Sasuke's body, taking in his form and making comparisons with his brother. Naruto sighed and turned back to look at Konoha.

Sasuke turned his gaze back, trying to figure out why the blonde was assessing him.

"Welcome back teme…but remember one thing…I'll kick your ass back to the depths of hell that you came from…and you can't stop me" Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke and smirked. Sasuke stared at Naruto's face, noticing how Naruto was smirking with confidence, and not fear or falsity. Sasuke allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he looked at the sun. After four years, he could finally feel the warmth of the sun, of his sun…of Naruto.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

"Dismissed" Sakura said. The group of young children all ran out of the room, happy to be free from the lecture. Sakura, now a chuunin and a medical Nin, decided to teach the basics of medicine to the gennins to be. She started gathering her papers when a soft knock was heard on the door. Sakura turned her attention and smiled as she saw Hinata enter.

"Hello Hinata-san" Sakura said as she grabbed the papers and walked towards the door.

"Hello Sakura-san…the hokage requests our presence" Hinata said. Sakura nodded as the duo made their way towards the Hokage's office.

Tsunade fixed the papers on her desk, running over the list of teams one more time. A knock informed her that Hinata and Sakura arrived. Both Sakura and Hinata entered the office, bowing respectfully at the hokage.

"I'll get straight to the point ladies…Naruto is in delicate condition, both physically and mentally. I have assigned you two as the ones in charge of his case. What I mean is that you two will work as a team, and make sure Naruto gets back to health. His condition" Tsunade rested her chin on her hands, staring at them intently.

"Is life threatening" she finished, causing the two kuniochi to stare at her in surprise.

"SO…Naruto's" Sakura started. Tsunade nodded slowly.

"Why…how?" asked Hinata.

"The treatment he received during the months of absence…has caused severe internal damage…his special abilities can only heal so much…and even with my treatments…we can still lose him" Hinata and Sakura nodded in understanding.

"As of today…you two will be accompanying Neji and Shikamaru in their rounds with Naruto…monitor his eating habits…and make sure that he takes the medication I will be providing shortly…Hinata…you will be in charge of the nutritional area of Naruto's condition and Sakura you will treat his physical wounds. The name of his illness…"

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

And I'm sorry for leaving it in a cliff hanger…but I had to do it…forgive me ne? Anyways…answers to reviews cuz I've been lazy and sick enough lol

**Bhodi li**: Well, Sakura grew up out of her love for Sasuke. Four years of training with Tsunade and getting to know others better made her love for Sasuke turned into a simple friendship.

**Momochi Zabuza**: /_hands Zabuza a band aid_/ aww thanks for the plushie /_glomps_/

**Rosemary**: I hope you enjoyed the small Itachi scene lol he'll be showing up more often now so dun worry…you'll get Itachi lol yay Itachi!

**Naiei-no-miko**: /bows down/ oh priestess lol did I get it right? The miko is priestess right? Oh…anyways lol yes…Sasuke won't be getting near Naruto much…even though this chapter says otherwise…they will suffer first lol

**Magy**: Here's an update for ya…thanks for the review

**Red Rose**: lol poor Naruto indeed lol the torture I put them through lol enjoy the update

**Half-Devil**: here's the next chapter. Enjoy and sorry for making them short…writer's block and all lol

**Tamara2187**: Yeah…I needed to show how time can change a person, no matter how much of a prodigy he was lol personally I think changing Kakashi's attitude may help this fic better lol

**ePuiChi**: oO work overload?? /hands over some coffee/ Oo

**To everyone else**: thank you a lot for reviewing and enjoying my stories. It really means a lot to me especially with such a hectic life style and problems…arigato gosaimasu minna!!!


	5. Once Before I Trusted You

I'm sorry for the cliffie!!! I really am! Anyways lol here's the next chapter…enjoy

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Shikamaru and Neji looked at the two medic nins, nodding in understanding of their mission.

"So…where is Naruto?" asked Sakura. Shikamaru looked up towards the monuments.

"Here's there with Sasuke…" Neji answered.

"What? Why would he allow Sasuke near him?" asked Sakura. Shikamaru shrugged.

"We have to make sure he gets home" Hinata said. Neji nodded in understanding as he and Shikamaru disappeared, heading towards the Hokage Monuments. Sasuke stood up, dusting off his pants.

"I have to get back…hokage orders to not be out and about after the sun sets" Sasuke explained. Naruto nodded in understanding, but made no effort to move.

"They changed the ANBU in charge of me…though I don't understand why I have to be watched like a baby" Sasuke continued.

"That's because you are a baby…childish ass self" Naruto said. Sasuke smirked, he missed this Naruto, and he was happy that Itachi did not completely destroy the blonde.

"At least I'm not a dobe…ja" Sasuke said as he walked away. Naruto glared at him slightly, crossing his arms. /_I have to speak with baa-chan_/ thought Naruto as he stood up.

"Naruto" Neji said as he and Shikamaru appeared before him. Naruto looked at them annoyed.

"What's going on now?" he asked the duo.

"The hokage has requested that you do not take part in any activities for the time being…in order words…we're going to be babysitting you" Neji said. Shikamaru smirked as he saw Naruto's jaw dropped.

"No way! I don't need babysitting!" he shouted. Sakura and Hinata showed up and Sakura smacked him upside the head.

"You idiot! You should be home resting…we are in charge of you as of today Naruto…and what we say goes until Tsunade sees it fit that you are well enough to continue your journey as a shinobi" Sakura said. Naruto nursed his wound and looked at her confused.

"Why can't I just be a ninja again?" he asked. Hinata averted her gaze while Sakura just sighed.

"The Hokage…has told us that you need to be in our care…you know Akatsuki is still at large…and even though you can defend yourself…we still will protect you" Sakura said.

"I can protect myself…and last time I remember…you guys failed" Naruto said as he ran off, leaving them alone. Neji clenched his fists angrily. He knew that…he knew that well. And because they failed to guard their flank Naruto was taken, and broken. Shikamaru kept a serious expression, though inwardly he knew Naruto was right. But for Naruto to be so bold as to say it out loud, it unnerved the lazy ANBU captain.

Hinata closed her eyes, feeling the tears sting her eyes. He was right, but it wasn't as if they didn't try. She tried so hard to fight and help, she even trained harder the past four years just to prove she is qualified to be a Hyuuga and a shinobi, even if it's in the medical field. Sakura shook her head slightly.

"Can't blame him…he's right" she said, voicing their thoughts.

"But we can at least do it this time. We tried our hardest…but we can try harder now" Hinata said. Sakura nodded but Shikamaru sighed.

"Naruto isn't trusting anymore…judging by the things as of late…Naruto will not trust us or anyone of the village…with Sasuke's arrival a surprise, Naruto will seek refuge in himself once again. At this moment, I believe Naruto wants to cease all contact with the real world…including us and Sasuke" Shikamaru said. Sakura's expression saddened and Neji started walking.

"We can stand here and watch him die without doing a damn thing about it…or we can follow him, order him around and make sure he lives" he commented. Shikamaru sighed.

"You're so troublesome" he said, but with a smirk on his face. Sakura and Hinata nodded. They weren't going to give up on Naruto, now much less than ever, since Naruto needs them the most for the battle he will have to fight…a battle that may have a catastrophic result.

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Kakashi stopped his team. They looked at the surrounding area, and he motioned for them to disperse. His sharingan awake and at full blast, Kakashi jumped down from the tree and landed in front of Itachi.

"It has been a while Kakashi…how is your mind?" questioned Itachi.

"At last I found Itachi…you won't be coming out of here alive…" Kakashi said as he to a fighting stance.

"How is Naruto? Last time I saw him he was a little…bound" Itachi said. Kakashi glared at him as he charged at him. His team jumped down, ambushing Itachi, but Itachi only smirked. Kisame's saw sword swung down, ambushing Kakashi's ANBU team.

"You are right about one thing Kakashi…you won't be coming out of here alive" Itachi said as he attacked Kakashi.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Iruka stared out the window, a tightening occurring in his chest. He looked at the moon, which seemed to be covered in clouds, shrouding its light.

"Kakashi…you better be ok" he said as he pulled the curtains and headed to sleep. Iruka stared at the ceiling, unable to shake the feeling of dread from his being. He turned one side, and then turned to the next, yet still no sleep. His mind was preoccupied, both with his perverted scarecrow, and his adopted family.

"I wonder if Naruto is ok…I can't visit him now…strict orders…but I wish I could see him now…" Iruka said to himself.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Hinata bowed in her father's presence, her father nodding in acknowledgement.

"Though your mission is a little…absurd…I will allow it…that young man has suffered enough. Make sure you don't disappoint our lineage Hinata…and show them how good a shinobi you are" her father said.

"Thank you otousama" Hinata said respectfully. After taking four years of medicinal training, her father has treated her with more respect, and has finally accepted her as a Hyuuga.

"I will be going now then father…" she said as she bowed one more time and left the mansion. Hinata stopped as Sakura reached her.

"Are you ready?" asked Sakura. Hinata nodded. The two headed towards Naruto's apartment; where Naruto was trying to beat Shikamaru in a game of Go.

Neji rolled his eyes slightly as Naruto accused Shikamaru of cheating, while Shikamaru closed his eyes in boredom.

"You're so troublesome…" Shikamaru said. Naruto glared at him.

"I want a rematch!" he shouted. Shikamaru sighed.

"You don't have to yell" he muttered. Naruto grinned as the board was cleared once again. Neji turned his gaze towards the door, and soon after Sakura knocked and opened the door.

"Hi guys…we brought some things to make dinner" Sakura said. Hinata walked in after her and smiled at guys.

"Hello Naruto-kun…Neji-niisama…Shikamaru-san" Hinata said.

"Hinata…hey" Naruto said. Hinata closed the door and Sakura placed the bags on the table. Shikamaru stood up and walked towards Neji.

"We'll be outside for our routine. We'll be back in an hour" Neji said. Sakura nodded as Naruto crossed his arms.

"I don't need babysitting" he muttered. Hinata laughed softly as she began to prepare a meal while Sakura glared at Naruto.

"Naruto…while we are here you WILL BE TAKING your medication…got it?" she asked. Naruto gulped as he momentarily saw Inner Sakura.

"Yes ma'am…" Naruto said as he blinked. Sakura smiled as she went to help Hinata prepare the meal.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Sasuke entered his new home, since he requested not to live in the Uchiha estate. The hokage agreed surprisingly, so here was Sasuke in a small yet cozy apartment, with only the necessities. He sat down on the couch and sighed. All he could do was train until the Hokage decided it was ok for him to be a ninja again, but in order to become a ninja again he had to take a special exam.

Exams…how he hated them with a passion. But that is what he gets for betraying everyone four years ago. He looked around his new place and noticed that the old team 7 picture was placed in his apartment. He smiled slightly as he reached over the couch to the table and grabbed the picture. He looked into Naruto's eyes, seeing the pain of enduring loneliness.

Sasuke's expression saddened as he continue to gaze at Naruto's picture. His Naruto was gone…thanks to his brother. Sasuke's grip tightened around the frame. How could Itachi do something like that to Naruto? Hasn't Naruto suffered enough already? Naruto has known nothing but pain, and now he knows death. That was right…Naruto is dead inwardly, and all thanks to his brother.

Sasuke cursed as he placed the frame back on the table and stood up. It was all Itachi's fault that things were so chaotic. The moment Itachi spilled the Uchiha blood he had turned Sasuke's life and those close to him to a living hell. Hell, it's because of Itachi that he betrayed Konoha and betrayed Naruto…the only one who truly cared for who he was and not for his name. He was so stupid to leave him behind, to attack him so brutally, and to allow Itachi to take him.

No…if he hadn't left those years ago he would've been able to protect Naruto, and none of this would've happened. Sasuke yelled in frustration as he punched the wall. It wasn't Itachi's fault…it was his own. IT was his fault that Naruto has been broken, because if he had never left in the first person, then Naruto would have had someone there for him, and Naruto would have never been captured and killed in such a way as he has been killed.

The Naruto that spoke to him in the monument was not the Naruto he knew, but the empty shell of the Naruto that was there, that remained. Sasuke's eyes stung for a moment as he pulled his fist from the wall, the concrete cutting his knuckles.

It was his fault and his fault alone that his Naruto is gone…and there is nothing that he could do about it. Droplets of water fell to the ground and Sasuke closed his eyes, sliding to the ground. It was his entire fault…and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

well…that's all I could think of tonight…heh…/_sweatdrop_s/

**Tamara2187**: Sorry for the cliffie…but I just had to throw one in there lol

**Bhodi li:** I'm trying to make the chapters longer I really am /_bows_/ but I can only write what I can come up with lol

**Momochi Zabuza**: /_sweatdrops/_ uh…I have Kakashi /_grabs Kakashi and places it in front of Haku/_ see lol enjoy this update

**Magy:** thanks for the review…I'm gonna try to make them longer but I can't promise much considering my brain is in overdrive lol

**Half Devil**: thanks for the review lol I see that shortness is my problem _/sweatdrops_/

**Pickles:** I'm glad you like my story…here's an update for ya and enjoy it…it's even more centered on Naruto lol


	6. Onegai Please Love Don't Leave Me

Naruto ate his breakfast happily. Having Hinata cook for him was something he was grateful for.

"Hinata-chan…this is great" he commented. Hinata blushed slightly and nodded.

"Thank you Naruto-kun…it'll get your back to work in no time" she said. Naruto nodded enthusiastically as he kept eating. Sakura opened the door to Naruto's apartment.

"Good morning" she said.

"Good morning Sakura-chan" Naruto and Hinata said in unison. Sakura placed a small white paper bag on the table.

"This is your medication…" Sakura said as she opened the bag and removed three different small bottles.

"She said to take one of each twice a day" Sakura said.

"Pills…why pills…can't she make it liquid?" asked Naruto. Sakura glared at him as she stomped his foot. Naruto yelped at the pain and Sakura quickly shoved the three pills down his throat, causing Naruto to choke. He quickly drank his milk and pushed the pills down to his stomach.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked Sakura with a glare.

"Well…you don't want me to do that again?" asked Sakura.

"Of course not" Naruto said annoyed.

"Then don't complain and take them accordingly…remember to take the other three tonight before you go to bed…or else you'll be having bigger feet" Sakura said as she smiled. /_Oni…_/ Naruto thought with a sweatdrop.

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Sasuke walked around the streets, bored at the inability to train properly. Without a sparring partner, training would be rather…dull. /_I wish Naruto could train with me…/_ he thought. An idea came to him as he changed his course, heading towards Naruto's apartment. He jumped on the roof tops, making it easier to reach Naruto's place, only to be stopped by Neji and Shikamaru. Sasuke sighed as he stopped and looked at them.

"I'm sorry Uchiha…but no one is to visit Naruto…and that includes you" Neji said.

"Why isn't he allowed any visitors?" asked Sasuke. Shikamaru sighed.

"You're so troublesome…can't you just obey the rules…it so much simpler" he said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" he asked. Neji turned to look at Sasuke.

"Hokage sama prefers for Naruto to get well before he can accept visitors or even continue his career as a shinobi" Neji explained.

"But I thought he was recuperating…why can't he go on missions or anything like that? Wait…is she afraid of Itachi attacking if he goes on missions?" asked Sasuke. Neji and Shikamaru looked at each other, unsure on whether to tell Sasuke the truth.

"Sasuke…it's complicated" Shikamaru started.

"Everything's complicated when it comes to you" Sasuke retorted. Shikamaru just glared at him and sighed.

"Uchiha…Naruto's condition may never get better…in his condition…I'm afraid your brother did more damage than just physical…" Neji explained. Sasuke furrowed his brows in annoyance.

"Get to the point…what did that bastard do to him aside from…that…" Sasuke asked. Neji looked at Sasuke seriously, his face void of any emotions. Sasuke felt a lump in his throat and a unknown feeling of anxiety wash over him.

"It seems that your brother…in his quest for power…became ill…and because of his illness…Naruto is now infected with it…we are to make sure that the virus doesn't activate…hokage sama wants to make sure he's isolated for a few weeks, so that all his physical injuries have healed…and make sure no infections occurred…since now his immune system has weakened and will continue to weaken"

"So in other words…no one is to come in contact with him…especially if they're injured themselves…or sick…" Sasuke said. Neji nodded.

"What is this illness…" he asked. Neji averted his gaze…sadness evident in his eyes as Shikamaru stared at the sky.

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Iruka looked at the mission reports being handed to him. He would grab the reports, skim through them and stamped them with the approval. Iruka smiled sadly at the jounins due to the fact he was handing them new missions when they have just finished completing one.

As the day rolled on, there was still no sign of Kakashi or his team. Iruka finished filing the reports in order for the morning, worried written all over his face. The mission was a dangerous one; he knew that…but was it dangerous to the point of taking extra days? Was Kakashi alright…or was he…no he couldn't think that way. Kakashi's strong and his mission would not kill him.

Iruka walked home tiredly, his mind reeling over thoughts of his silver scarecrow. He placed the key in the lock and opened the door to his small house. Iruka sighed sadly as he closed the door. He leaned against the door. Everything was falling apart…Naruto's kidnapping…his torture….and now his illness. Iruka felt the sting in his eyes as his favorite student and closest family was on his way to death, and there was nothing he could do about it but pray and hope that Tsunade could find a cure, or that kami would give them a miracle.

Even kyuubi is unable to heal the disease…it seems it has infected kyuubi as well. How can a demon's soul be infected…he didn't understand that, but he knew that Kyuubi's life depended on Naruto…and vice versa. A loud thud against the door snapped Iruka of his thoughts. Scrunching his brows angrily at the person who would visit him at this time of night, Iruka opened the door, only to gasp in horror.

"No…" he stuttered as he grabbed the jounin before he collapsed. Blood soaked his clothes and hair, wounds look mistreated and infected and he was burning up in a fever.

"What…what the hell happened Kakashi!" shouted Iruka as he managed to place Kakashi on the sofa. Kakashi's breathing was short and quick and hoarse. Iruka stood up and turned around and Kakashi grabbed his arm.

"Don't….don't go…" Kakashi managed to cough out. Iruka kneeled back down and grabbed Kakashi's hand. He looked at Kakashi's hand, the gloved burned. He figured Kakashi had used Chidori one too many times.

"I'm going to get Tsunade or Shizune…whichever I find first….Kakashi…don't you dare die one me…you hear me" whispered Iruka. Kakashi swallowed hard and barely nodded. His mask was torn from the attacks and his face was smeared in blood.

"I'll be back…don't try to move your body…stay still and please…for whatever you love most…don't die!" he shouted as he ran out of the house, quickly dashing over rooftops and heading towards the Hokage's office.

Tsunade's head slowly made its way towards the papers on the desk, her eyes closing. Iruka banged the doors opened, effectively waking her up. She glared at him for a moment, but quickly her expression turned serious as she saw that the chuunin was covered in blood.

"Please…hokage-sama…I need your help" Iruka said as he panted for air. Tsunade nodded as she stood up.

"You can inform me on the way there…lets go" Tsunade said as the duo darted towards Iruka's home. Within minutes the duo arrived at Iruka's house. Iruka quickly rushed towards his lover's side, whose breathing had become even more erratic.

"What…the…hell…" Tsunade said in shock at seeing the Jounin's state.

"Iruka…get water and cloths and some spare clothes if you have any…I will also need a couple of blankets" Tsunade said as she began to cut Kakashi's clothes off with her technique. Iruka nodded as he quickly did what he was told, giving Tsunade everything she needed. Kakashi's eyes slowly started closing and Tsunade poked him.

"Don't even think about going to sleep and dying here you stupid scarecrow pervert" she hissed as she began to heal his wounds. She cursed, noticing how low his chakra was and how dangerous it would be.

"Iruka…call Shizune and tell her to get some medic nin…tell her to meet you here with the team so we can transport Kakashi to a hospital…otherwise we'll lose him" Tsunade said seriously as she worked hard on healing his most severe wound, which seemed to be near his left lung and just above his liver. Iruka quickly grabbed the phone, forgetting about his teleportation technique and called Shizune over. Tsunade sighed slightly in relief as she managed to stop most of the bleeding.

"He'll need a blood transfusion and an operation to fix the severed tissue and organs that has been damaged by the attacks" Tsunade informed Shizune as Kakashi was moved, the medic-nin taking him towards the hospital. Tsunade turned to Iruka, who was lost in thought.

"Iruka…we'll do what we can…I can promise you that I'll do what I can to save him…but you know reality…and you know the way of the shinobi" Tsunade said as she disappeared in a puff of smoke, her destination the hospital. Iruka's back connected with the wall as he stared at the door. This couldn't be happening…he slowly slid to the ground; his body still covered in blood…HIS blood.

"First Naruto…and now Kakashi…please…save him…" Iruka whispered as the tears freely fell down his cheeks, droplets falling onto his hands and the floor.

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Damn…when you hit writers block…things just get shorter O.O….

**Red Rose**: ah my loyal reader…/_hands a cookie_/ thanks…homework's a bitch…so you need a break lol

**Magy**: I hope this chapter is a little longer…even if only by a paragraph lol P

**ReviewPoste**r: thanks for loving this fic so much…and I'm sorry for not updating sooner…writers block

**Half-Devil**: o.O I can't…?

**Kyuubi-kun**: awww….kyuubi's tired…you need to rest more /_hands over a warm blanket and pillow_/

**Pickles:** I'm glad you enjoyed my previous chapter…well this one isn't really Naruto centered but I hope you enjoy this chapter as well

**Momochi Zabuza**: _/glomps_/ I'm sorry I missed your review for My Reflection…/_hands over cake_/ forgive me…/_pulls Kakashi in front of her_/ and Haku…I'm not trying to take him away from you /_sticks tongue out_/


	7. Betrayal or Is It?

/_Hides from reviewers_/ I can explain! Well, for starters I had a lot of homework and work and omg it's horrible! School should be banned lol…and the fact I was sick…/**_sweatdrops_**/ please forgive me my adorable reviewers! Don't abandon me…/_cries in corne_r/

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Iruka stared at Kakashi's unconscious form. Apparently he was saved and out of danger, but he still had to remain in Intensive Care. Tsunade had said to give him a few days before he regains consciousness, but Iruka worried. Why wouldn't he? After all his lover was on the brink of death, and his student…no…more like his only family was sentenced to death against his will?

Iruka sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He only hopes that the nightmare would end….but it has only begun…

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Neji and Shikamaru continued on their shifts, scouting the nearby streets for anything unusual. Sakura had gone to get more medicine from Tsunade while Hinata had to restock on food. Naruto sat on the couch upside down, his head nearly touching the ground…bored to death.

It was no fun being trapped within his house. Shikamaru always beat him in games…Neji was too uptight…Sakura always bashed his head when he refused to take the medication…and Hinata wouldn't cook Ramen for him.

"This blows…" he muttered to no one in particular.

**/break blah (bare with me here) break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Sasuke was in the same position as Naruto, sitting upside down on his couch, his thoughts revolving on nothing but Naruto. But something was nagging him in the back of his mind. Why was he feeling so worried and unsafe? What was this feeling of dread washing over him? He knew he couldn't leave the apartment…but something told him to check on Naruto…after all…everyone's after him…

**/break blah break blab (soon everything will be mixed I swear) break blah break/**

Kisame looked at the gates and the guards...the trap were in motion as he and Itachi jumped down, sending an explosive kunai towards the gate and causing an explosion. Quickly Konoha shinobi made their way towards the gates, and regretted it as they met with none other than Uchiha Itachi…once again.

Kisame and Itachi attacked the shinobi, causing as much a commotion as possible. Such commotion attracted Neji and Shikamaru as they noticed who their enemy was. But something bothered them. Why would Itachi be causing such a commotion…instead of simply sneaking in unnoticed? The duo didn't have time to think it through as they were attacked by a group of lower class Akatsuki members, minions of the Uchiha team.

Naruto stared out the window, having heard the commotion. If he said he wasn't worried would be a lie. He was worried…and afraid that Itachi would capture him again…but Neji and Shikamaru are around…and would help him…right?

Naruto felt doubt nagging his mind. The first time he was captured…they tried…but failed and now he was in this hell…trapped within his own mind…the torture, shame and disgrace he would have to live with eternally. Naruto was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to hear the door close. When Naruto felt the presence he turned around, only to meet with Sasuke. Naruto sighed in relief, thought he was feeling uneasy.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you under probation or something?" asked Naruto. Sasuke smirked as he grabbed Naruto's wrist.

"Sorry to disappoint you dobe…but I can't resist tasting you…" he said as he kissed Naruto, forcing Naruto to slam against the wall. Naruto was in shock, the kiss becoming all too familiar as he tried to kick and scream.

"Naruto!" shouted Sakura from the door as they tried to open the door, but found it locked. 'Sasuke' growled in frustration as the door was broken, and instantly he was knocking Sakura and Hinata unconscious. /_There is no way Sasuke is that fast…he reminds me…of Itachi_/ thought Naruto as he tried to make a run for the window, but was quickly caught and slammed onto the ground.

"What are you doing you bastard!" shouted Naruto as he tried to break free from the iron grasp.

"I told you dobe…I'm going to taste you…it's not fun to know my brother had you all for himself…I want a try at it too" Sasuke hissed as he forcibly kissed Naruto.

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Sasuke felt a pang of pain tear at his chest. His thoughts drifted towards Naruto. The attack on Konoha was leaving him restless, and because of it he had sneaked out of his apartment to go to Naruto's. When he landed on the front door, he noticed it was slightly open. Panic filling his senses Sasuke ran into Naruto's apartment, the sight before him making him sick.

He saw Sakura and Hinata unconscious. Sasuke checked on them and sighed in slightly relief to find out it was only a minor wound. His eyes scanned for any signs of Naruto, and fear crept up to him. Sasuke ran towards Naruto's bedroom to find the blonde on the floor bloodied and bruised.

"Oh God no…Naruto" Sasuke kneeled next to him, checking any signs of life. Naruto's eyes slowly opened at the noise and he started screaming once he saw Sasuke.

"Get away from me!" he shouted as he kicked and punched Sasuke, sending the boy against the wall. Sasuke winced from the impact, but was staring at Naruto in surprise.

"Naruto…calm down it's me…who did this?" Sasuke tried to ask, but only received a fist to the face as Shikamaru and Neji arrived.

"You did…get away! I'll kill you!" shouted Naruto as he tried to move, but screamed in pain from his broken limbs. Sasuke stared in surprise as Neji secured him, making sure Sasuke didn't move.

"But…I…I just got here…Naruto…" Sasuke tried to explain.

"Get him out of here! That bastard is just like his brother! I don't want him near me" shouted Naruto as Shikamaru tried to calm Naruto down.

"Itachi and Kisame were pushed back before they entered deep into Konoha's village…Sasuke…what were you thinking?" hissed Shikamaru. Sasuke winced from the pressure of the binding.

"I didn't do anything…I swear…." Sasuke said. Naruto shook his head as he was trying to break free and crawl to the corner.

"He…he's just like him…he's…" Naruto stuttered. Neji narrowed his eyes at Sasuke.

"I swear! You can even ask Sakura and Hinata when they wake up…I'm being honest!" shouted Sasuke.

"Get away from me…all of you! You never came!" shouted Naruto as he managed to push Shikamaru away, slamming to the wall. Naruto tried to stand up, staggering slightly.

"I trusted all of you…none of you came…I screamed for help…no one listened…you Sasuke…why!" Naruto shouted as he turned around and jumped out the window, running away from the apartment and those he believed were not his friends.

Shikamaru stood up, for once showing anger. His gaze turned on Sasuke as he punched him.

"What the hell did you do to him?" he hissed.

"I came here and found them like this…" Sasuke said as he wiped the blood off his chin. Neji grabbed Sasuke and pulled him out of Naruto's room, where a few ANBU arrived and where attending to Sakura and Hinata. Sakura opened her eyes slowly, and quickly sat up.

"Sasuke" she quickly said. Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke turned to her.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked annoyed. Sakura stood up as Hinata slowly woke up.

"You bastard! Why did you have to attack us!" shouted Sakura as she put her glove on. She sent her fist towards Sasuke, sending him out of the apartment through the wall.

"That's gonna leave a mark…" commented Shikamaru as Sasuke lay unconscious. Hinata rubbed the back of her neck as her cousin went to help her.

"I think you went a little too hard on him Sakura-san" Hinata said as she stood up. Sakura crossed her arms.

"Where is Naruto?" she asked. Shikamaru sighed, signaling that something was already going bad. Hinata felt doubtful though. Why didn't Sasuke avoid Sakura's fist like he did the first time? And why does he look…shorter and different? She couldn't activate her byakugan on time, but she could've sworn she didn't see Sasuke.

Naruto ran, away from his apartment, away from the academy, away from everything. She ran past the guards of the gates who quickly called him and ran after him. Naruto didn't care at the moment what they were shouting. He couldn't even hear the name Itachi as he ran as fast as he could, heading to the one place where no one would hurt him…Sunakagure.

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Gaara listened to his counsel and a messenger from Konoha. He nodded in response, signaling he understood the situation. Naruto…the thought of him made Gaara angry…not angry at Naruto, but angry at the village for not protecting him…and now Naruto was to suffer until his death…with no one to save him…not even kyuubi.

As Kazekage of Sunakagure, Gaara became responsible and quite…calm. He didn't kill as much, and actually protected his village from enemy territories. He had a very strong relationship with Konohakagure, and was very worried over Naruto.

The Konoha messenger bowed and left, leaving Gaara alone with his councilmen. Gaara leaned in his chair, his elbows resting on the chair handles, his gaze staring deeply before him at the empty space.

"So Kazekage…shall we harbor a special permit for this…Naruto to reside here?" asked one of his councilmen. Gaara's gaze fell upon him and nodded.

"Uzumaki Naruto is to enter without any permission or restrictions…the moment he enters I am to be notified…remember he is welcomed into this village…and hopefully we will hear from Konoha soon to decide if Naruto should remain here for a while…" Gaara said. The councilmen nodded in response. Gaara stood up, signaling that the meeting is over.

"Rest well…" was all he said as he left the office. The councilmen nodded and quickly set out to their duties, making sure that the preparations for Naruto's arrival, if he accepted the terms, were complete. But neither the Kazekage nor the villagers from Sunakagure were aware of the current situation in Konoha, and of said blonde shinobi.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

He ran as fast as he could…past the forest…past the borders. He knew he was getting close to Sunakagure…the land became more barren…the trees were more scarce. Naruto didn't care if he died at the moment; that is what he wanted. He wanted to cease to exist, to erase his memories from everything that had happened.

Why…why did Sasuke have to attack him that way? Why did Sasuke followed his brother's footsteps and raped him like that? What was wrong with Sasuke? He couldn't understand why things were happening this way.

Sasuke had returned for him…isn't that what Tsunade had said…what Sasuke had said? Now Naruto understood Sasuke's true motives…how could he be so blind and stupid? Naruto could feel the tears fall down his cheeks. He was hurt badly, both physically and emotionally. He had trusted Sasuke…welcomed him to the village and to his life even after what Itachi had done…he could never trust Sasuke again…or any of his so called friend from Konoha. Naruto didn't notice the two figures watching him, not making a move yet.

"We should just get him now…" Kisame said. Itachi shook his head.

"No…once he gets close to Sunakagure…we'll take them both down… Gaara won't escape us again…." Itachi said as the duo disappeared.

Naruto panted for breath as he stopped running. He was tired and drained and his whole body hurted. Some of his wounds were slowly healing…too slowly for his taste. He felt horrible, and he could tell he had a fever. Naruto was shaking slightly as he started walking again…he had to reach the Sand before he collapsed…before it was too late.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Gaara looked down over the balcony, staring at the quiet and sleeping Sand. Over the years the villagers accepted him as Kazekage…and even respected him, not out of fear but out of their own will. Gaara had become more collected, and defended his village many times; making sure lives were not lost in vain. He learned how to accept his village and the people inside, even though he was treated so harshly during his childhood.

But Gaara learned…from Naruto…that sometimes giving others a second chance is worthwhile…and Naruto was right…he now had a village to protect…people who respected and even admired him…and he had gained control over Shukaku…making sure that Shukaku didn't eat his character as he slept.

The dark circles over his eyes diminished slightly, but not enough to disappear. He didn't care though…and figured that he was going to live the rest of his life with bags under his eyes that would never disappear. He kind of like though…made him more menacing and serious.

A shinobi landed behind him, bowing down respectfully.

"Kazekage-sama…one of our scouts has signaled an oncoming intruder…his identity is still unknown…" he said. Gaara turned and nodded.

"Then let's stop him before he reaches the gates…" Gaara said as the shinobi nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Gaara stepped into his room once again, grabbing his vest and Kazekage armor…getting ready for the oncoming opponent. Gaara stepped in front of the small army of jounin. His brother Kankuro stepped up.

"He's coming closer at a fast rate…he will be here any minute" Kankuro informed his brother.

"Prepare the formation…two teams…don't attack just yet…lets give him the surprise of his life…" Gaara informed. Two Jounin teams disappeared, surrounding the front gate and the area. Gaara could sense the intruder…but something about him was familiar. Temari and Kankuro barked orders to the remaining jounin, getting ready for the attack. Gaara crossed his arms as the sand in his gourd rattled and poured onto the ground.

The shadow was visibly seen as he jumped past a clump of rocks and boulders, reaching the sky. Gaara's sand shot up, grabbing him in time, but not crushing him. His eye twitched slightly in annoyance.

"This is the threat?" he questioned as he lowered the sand softly, placing the stranger on the ground gently. Naruto looked at Gaara tiredly as he collapsed to the ground, but Gaara's sand grabbed him quickly.

"Guard the gates…it seems he wasn't alone" Gaara said as he took in Naruto's injured form and narrowed his eyes.

"Alert the guards for anything else…raise the defenses and make sure the information is correct next time…" Gaara turned around and walked away, dragging Naruto behind him. Temari and Kankuro nodded, both in relief that it wasn't an enemy, but were worried at the fact that Naruto was nearly dead. The army dispersed into their normal routine, and no villager was awakened by the alert.

Gaara entered his room and placed Naruto on the bed. His sand returned to his gourd, which he removed and placed in a corner. Temari came knocked on the door, signaling Gaara that she had entered. Gaara gave her a nod as her medical team quickly went to take care of Naruto's wounds. Both Gaara and Temari knew of Naruto's condition and his permanent and dangerous illness…so they made sure he was isolated from the others for the moment, and treated with the utmost of care.

"I guess he accepted" Gaara said. Temari looked at him and chuckle, seeing as how Gaara seemed to have loosened up from his serious murder-death-kill attitude.

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Wow….thanks for being so patient guys and look 7 pages of story! Go me!

**Red Rose**: please don't kill me for the late update /_hands over milk for the cookie though it's been a month_/ heh…/s_weatdrops_/

**Chocobaby**: Here's the next update. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner…/_bows in apology/_

**RuByMoOn17**: here's the next chapter enjoy /_hides just in case is mad_/

**Half-Devil**: ok I didn't kill Kakashi off lol enjoy this chapter and some Kakashi Iruka loving lol

**Kyuubi-kun**: To your answer…/_hands over ice cream cake/_ you guessed it right lol

**Sfsdfsdfsdf:** yep lol gotta love Kakashi /_hugs plushie/_

**LadyRed06:** awww…/_hands over tissue_/ don't cry lol but here's the next update and please don't get mad at me for updating so late lol

**DeAtHaNgEL-LaVeNdA**: lol thank you lol as for his illness…gotta keep reading to find out lol


	8. Startling Revelations

Gaara brushed the strands of hair from Naruto's face as Naruto slept soundly. His wounds were completely healed, considering he has been unconscious for nearly a week. Gaara stood up and adjusted the hita-ite on his sash, then left the room, where Temari nodded and stepped into the room to guard Naruto.

Gaara grabbed the robes and put them on, heading towards his office where he had a meeting to attend to. He achieved his goals, and now he had respect…but if only Naruto would get what he deserved…

A frown appeared on his lips. Why is Naruto here before the message was sent to Konoha? And why did Tsunade agreed to keep him here without the blonde's consent? Gaara sighed…he had heard that Sasuke was in prison…but the reasons were unclear. Gaara sat on his chair, and the meeting commenced.

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Sasuke stared at the doors to his cell. It was pointless to look for a weakness…his sharingan was useless in this cell…and every time he tried to use his sharingan, the walls would consume his chakra at a rapid rate. Why did Naruto react in such a way? Why was he paying for something he didn't do? He would never hurt Naruto…and the accusations were farfetched for crying out loud!

"Uchiha…you have a visitor…" the guard said as he opened the door to reveal Hinata. To say Sasuke was confused was an understatement.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her confused. Hinata stepped into the cell, closer to Sasuke.

"I know what happened that night…and I know it wasn't you…" Hinata said. Sasuke stared at her dumbfounded. He quickly stood up, grabbing her arms.

"If you know…why am I still here? What did I do to you so you can condemn me" Sasuke asked, getting angry. Hinata remained calmed as she peeled Sasuke off her.

"Uchiha…san…before I was knocked out…my byakugan was activated…and the chakra I saw was not yours…" Hinata said as she averted her gaze.

"It was Itachi's"

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

_Hot breath tickled his neck as he whimpered, begging for it all to end…begging for him to kill him already. But no…he would simply laugh and cause him more pain…but what was worse was that he made sure he remained awake._

"_Stop…please" Naruto whispered to deaf ears. Screams filled the room as the grunts became louder. The pain was too much for him and he could feel the darkness surround him._

"_Do it…" a voice whispered. Naruto blinked…everything was suddenly dark._

"_What…"_

"_Do it brat…unleash me…" the voice echoed. Naruto recognized who it was._

"_No…I won't do it…I won't!" Naruto shouted._

Naruto sat up, gasping for breath as the cold sweat trickled down his spine. He looked around frantically and wildly, trying to find 'him.'

"Naruto…even asleep you're loud" Temari said as she sat on the bed. Naruto looked at Temari, focusing his eyes.

"Temari?" he questioned.

"At least your memory isn't as slow as before" she said with a smirk.

"So…I made it…" Naruto said. Temari looked at him puzzled, and her puzzlement grew to worry as Naruto smiled and chuckled.

"I made it…I made it!" he shouted as he glomped Temari, causing the duo to fall off the ground. Gaara raised an eyebrow as he entered the room. Naruto was rubbing his head where Temari had smacked him.

"Boy…I take care of you and you push me off the bed" Temari snapped. Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry…really sorry…" Naruto said. Gaara's lips twitched as a small smiled formed.

"You're awake…" Gaara said. Naruto looked up to see Gaara, a grateful smile in his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto said as he bowed down suddenly.

"For barging into this village without a perm…" something hit Naruto's head. He looked down at the scroll confused.

"A permit? But you have one here…" Gaara said. Naruto opened the scroll and indeed it was a permit, and a small note attached to it. Naruto opened the note and began to read it, sadness appearing in his features.

"Baa-chan…thanks…" Naruto said as he closed the note and the scroll.

"I won't be here long Gaara…" Naruto explained. Gaara shook his head as Temari stood up and left the room, smirking slightly.

"Stay here for as long as you wish…" Gaara said as he took a seat near the bed.

"Actually…because of recent incidents…I had requested your hokage if you were allowed to remain here under my care until everything settles down…but we never expected you to show up the same day it was decided" Gaara said. Naruto looked at him surprised.

"Re…really? You were going to let me stay here?" Naruto asked. Gaara nodded. Naruto lowered his head slightly, his hair shadowing his eyes. His bottom lip trembled slightly as his hands clenched into fists. Gaara tilted his head confused with Naruto's reaction, until he found himself staring at the ceiling and his back against the floor, with a puddle of blonde on him hugging the living daylights out of him.

"Oh…sorry…" Naruto mumbled as he sat up, tilting his lead like a fox would. Gaara sat up amused. His sand didn't react to the impact and Naruto hugged him…wait…Naruto hugged him? Gaara smirked slightly to much of Naruto's surprise and shook his head.

"No need to apologize…I've learned…years ago…that sometimes risking a little…is rewarding in itself" Gaara said, making Naruto even more confused. Gaara stood up and offered his hand to Naruto, who looked confused.

"I bet you're hungry…" Gaara said. Naruto smiled and grabbed Gaara's hand, standing up and noticing he had a whole new wardrobe on.

"Temari took care of your wounds and clothing…I hope you don't mind our clothing" Gaara said. Naruto grinned and shook his head.

"Not at all…it looks really cool on me" he said. Gaara shook his head, smiling as he still had Naruto's hand clasped within his hand.

"There's a ramen stall here…though I don't know if it will meet up to the standards of your…Ichiraku" Gaara said. Naruto was gaping at Gaara. Why was Gaara so talkative? Had things really changed in all these years that even the cold hearted Gaara was warm hearted? Gaara looked at him puzzled for his silence.

"Are you…ok?" he asked. Naruto snapped back to reality and grinned, only to notice his hand in Gaara's. Something flashed in Naruto's eyes as he quickly pulled his hand away, startling Gaara.

"No..nothing…I…I'm sorry" Naruto said as he lowered his head. Gaara was a little puzzled for Naruto's actions, and he had to admit, he felt something bad in his chest when Naruto pulled away.

"I…don't like being touched….I'm sorry…hey lets get that ramen" Naruto said, changing the subject quickly. Gaara nodded as he showed Naruto the way towards the ramen stall, until it dawned on him. Tsunade had mentioned something about…Itachi and his eyes grew darkly.

"I understand Naruto…" Gaara said and Naruto noticed the darkness in his eyes, shivering slightly.

"You…know?" he asked confused. Gaara turned to him and nodded.

"Only your hokage and I know…that's why we won't let anyone get near you here…unless he or she has a permit from Tsunade herself…" Gaara said with a half smile. Naruto smiled slightly and nodded, following Gaara through the streets of Sunakagure.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Kakashi sighed as Iruka paced around the living room.

"I can't believe it! Why is Sasuke so…stupid! And now Naruto…Oh kami please guide him" Iruka said. Kakashi stood up and hugged Iruka. Iruka sighed and let Kakashi hug him…it felt safe and warm and that is what he wanted at the moment.

"Naruto is in Sunakagure…under Gaara's care…you know Gaara and his village are strong allies…and because of them…Naruto is now finally safe…" Kakashi said.

"But Sasuke…" Iruka started as he sighed.

"Orochimaru is still at large…Akatsuki also….Naruto and Sasuke's lives are in danger and you know Orochimaru will enter this village at will and take Sasuke away…" Iruka said.

"Iruka…do you believe him?" asked Kakashi.

"Believe who?" Iruka asked as he looked at the silver haired man before him.

"In Sasuke…do you believe his words?" asked Kakashi. Iruka sighed, but nodded.

"I know Sasuke…and I know Naruto…something just doesn't click in all this mess…I know Sasuke wouldn't stoop that low…no matter how much he loves Naruto" Iruka said. Kakashi nodded and smiled…Iruka always had a sixth sense…if you put it that way…to sniff out those are be telling the truth and those who are culprits and deserve to be burned to death. But if Iruka believe Sasuke…then it put Kakashi's mind in ease…because he was hoping he wasn't the only one…

"Still…Hinata is the only one to save him…" Kakashi said. Iruka nodded as he kissed Kakashi's neck.

"Things will get cleared out…but Naruto…" Iruka's eyes saddened for a moment.

"Don't worry…he'll be back here soon…" Kakashi said. Iruka shook his head as he pulled away form Kakashi and sat down.

"Here….there….it doesn't make a difference Kakashi…his fate is sealed…" Iruka chuckled at this. He was sounding like Neji all those years ago. Kakashi sat down next to him and pulled him close.

"Tsunade is still searching for a cure Iruka…with Naruto in Gaara's care and out of the emotional and mental stress he was in…he might actually start getting better…Tsunade is working hard…and so is everyone…believe in her…believe in us" Kakashi whispered as Iruka sobbed into his chest.

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Tsunade folded her hands under her chin as she stared at Hinata. Hinata remained calmed and stoic, yet still had that fragile look.

"Are you sure?" asked Tsunade. Hinata nodded.

"My byakugan was activated…I saw through the illusion…and I am willing to prove it hokage-sama" Hinata said. Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose. Oh how she would kill for some sake.

"We can prove it…it may be a little painful Hinata…but there is a way to check your memories of that moment and see if what you say is true…and if truly wasn't Sasuke" Tsunade said. Hinata nodded and bowed.

"I will go through with it" Hinata said. Tsunade looked at her for a moment.

"Why are you doing this for him Hinata?" asked Tsunade.

"Because neither of them should be alone…especially when they need each other…I know Sasuke is innocent…and I know Naruto is blinded by fear…especially now that…Naruto's life has been sealed…they need each other Hokage-sama…they need to erase the pain and loneliness stitched into the fabric of their lives…" Hinata said. Tsunade smiled and nodded.

"They will not be alone for long Hinata….I guarantee it" Tsunade said with a smirk.

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break/**

Five pages for you guys /_glomps reviewers_/

**Misao92**: here ya go…hope ya like it

**Tamara2187**: I wonder if Naruto will forgive them too lol and I'm the author P but…my weird mind will figure something out for his friends

**Red Rose:** /_glomps_/ yay my faithful reader lol I always look forward to your reviews XD and thanks for not killing me lol

**Kyuubi-kun**: well I hope you like this chapter then lol I didn't like my last chapter either…poor Sasuke…/_sniff sniff_/

**Stupidbakaznfool: **you'll see why Itachi wants Gaara /_maniacal laughter_/ I'm trying to make the chapters longer I really do…but half way through them my hands get tired and my brain dies_…/sweatdrops/_

**Arrowofhikaru:** glad you liked it…enjoy this chapter

**Naiei-no-miko**: ah priestess-sama /_bows down_/ lol you'll see what happens in like…two more chapters between Gaara…Naruto and Itachi XD

**DeAtHaNgEL-LaVeNdA**: aww I don't mean to be cruel……..ok maybe I do lol but its for a good cause lol

**Tenshi-no-Youkai**: here's the next update…please don't kill me lol

**xXFissshBonesssXx:** Gaara is a good kage /_glomps Gaara plushie_/ sorry for all the page breaks lol I needed to break it so I can finally get to the main part of it lol

**Rosemary:** yes evil Itachi lol go Itachi! Torture poor Naruto-chan

**RuByMoOn17:** glad you like it. Enjoy this chapter


	9. Gaara's Capture!

Hinata sat down on the chair she was motioned to. She was nervous, beyond nervous, but knew that someone's life was in her hands. Tsunade motioned her to closer her eyes and Hinata obeyed. Tsunade made a few hands seals and placed her hand over Hinata's forehead.

"Now…remember what happened and activate your byakugan" Tsunade ordered. Hinata nodded as she activated her byakugan and started reliving that night in her mind. Tsunade winced as she too could see through Hinata's eyes.

"Now Hinata…show me what happened" Tsunade said as Hinata screamed. Tsunade kept her hand on Hinata's forehead and put one hand on her shoulder, trying to keep her still.

"Just a little bit more Hinata" Tsunade shouted as Hinata frantically screamed…and then…it was all clear for Tsunade. Tsunade released her hold on Hinata, who held her head as a huge headache dropped over her like a ton of bricks.

"Genma!" Tsunade shouted as Genma appeared.

"Bring Uchiha Sasuke here…there is much to discuss" she said. Genma nodded as he disappeared once again.

"Thank you Hinata…" Tsunade said as she placed her hand on Hinata's forehead, relieving the headache that was caused.

**Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah **

After a dozen bowls of ramen, two ice cream cones, some sushi, and yet another bowl of ramen Naruto and Gaara made their way to Gaara's garden. Naruto looked on in awe, seeing so many different flowers and trees in such a dry place as Sunakagure. He looked like a small child, going from flower to flower and practically inhaling them.

Gaara let a small smile tug at his lips. It was always nice to see Naruto so full of energy and happy…even if it was only barely happy. He had decided to protect Naruto at all costs…and there is no way in hell he would let Itachi and Kisame take his precious Naruto away…

That was right…Naruto was his…even if only he believed it. Naruto turned around and smiled, running toward Gaara and grabbing him. He practically dragged the Kazekage through the garden, heading towards a small fountain. There Naruto let go of Gaara and smiled sheepishly, noting how he had dragged him and not allowed him to walk.

Gaara simply rolled his eyes at Naruto. Naruto smiled his big grin as he turned to the water fountain, leaning over slightly to feel the coolness of the water. Gaara stared at him…at his beauty…and the ethereal aura and simply amazement and radiation that the blond seemed to just pour over. Gaara watched Naruto lean over the fountain, frowning as the droplets of water splashed in his face. Naruto would attack the water, causing the water to splash even more. It was quite amusing…to say the least. Gaara chuckled, causing Naruto to turn and fall into the fountain. That was what did it…Gaara couldn't contain it any longer as he laughed…yes Gaara laughed…and quite loudly.

Naruto poked his head out of the water, pouting at Gaara who continued to laugh. Naruto tilted his head, hearing Gaara laugh so freely for the first time. And he was glad that it was him who made Gaara laugh so much…made him feel special…needed…secure…

"Mou…it's not funny" Naruto said as he continued to pout. Gaara's laughter slowly seized a smile on his face.

"Actually it was…no one told you to lean over so much" Gaara pointed out. Naruto frowned…what a smart ass…

**Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah **

"Do you understand Itachi? Bring Ichibi and Kyuubi to me…they are the only two we need…once we get Ichibi…Sunakagure will crumble…and the city will be ours for the taking…" a voice said. Itachi nodded.

"It's much easier actually…with Naruto in the same village we can kill two birds with one stone" Itachi responded as he and Kisame faded away.

"Itachi…is it wise to send those two?" asked Kisame.

"But of course…one is a former sand member…he should know his way pretty well…once Gaara is taken we'll aim for Naruto…but not on the same day…we must plan carefully…one at a time….otherwise we'll have both Konoha and Sunakagure on our tails…it will be much more difficult" Itachi said.

Kisame nodded…Itachi was right as always. Things must be prepared accordingly. Itachi and Kisame looked at Sunakagure from their locations by the rocky area of the Wind Country. As planned…the two strangers struck…

Gaara was in his room as Naruto changed his clothes in the bathroom. A messenger entered his room, notifying Gaara of his work. Gaara sighed and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Naruto…I have to go to the office for a moment…it is wise that you stay here and rest…I shall return shortly" Gaara said.

"Okay! Hurry up Gaara-chan!" Naruto teased, knowing how Gaara would get with the word…chan. Gaara's eye twitched as he left the room, though deep inside he was glad Naruto was starting to feel better.

Gaara sat on his chair in the Kazekage's office…and that's when he felt it…officers were immediately dispatched and Kankuro entered the room.

"I know" was all Gaara said as the two left the building. Deidara surveyed the area, a smirk on her face. She smirked as she landed on the ground, but was surprised to see none other than Gaara before her.

She grinned at seeing Gaara, but suddenly sand dashed towards her from the side. Surprised at the sudden attack Deidara jumped on her bird and took flight towards the sky. Gaara, unimpressed, shot the sand towards the sky after Deidara. He jumped onto the moving sand, using it as a wave as he followed Deidara above Sunakagure.

Deidara removed three small birds, ready to use her special ability when the sand roared before her, causing her to pull back away from Gaara yet again. The sand transformed into Shukaku's claw, aiming to grasp and destroy Deidara. Deidara smirked, throwing two of the explosive birds towards Gaara, who in turn maneuvered the claw-like sand towards the projectiles, blocking them. The sand and projectile collided, causing an massive explosion. Deidara smirked, believing that she had stopped Gaara.

"What the!" she looked surprised, seeing a sphere mad of sand surrounding Gaara.

"But…when did he have the time?" she asked surprised. She cursed as the sand suddenly shot from underneath her. Deidara flew back, but the sand grabbed her left arm.

"Desert coffin…" Gaara stated, shattering her left arm completely. Deidara managed to fly away from the sand, arm destroyed.

"Damn…I barely have any clay left…this will be the final blow…" she narrowed her eyes, noticing how the sand dripped from Gaara's sphere. A smirk appeared on her face.

/_I see…so the sand is different…that explains the gourd he always carries around…maybe this will be enough after all…/_ Deidara thought with an evil smirk.

"This homing bird should be enough…" whispered Deidara. Gaara looked at Deidara wearily…he knew something was up…he could feel it…

**Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break**

Naruto dressed up, hearing the battle outside. He wondered what was happening so he looked out the window as a powerful explosion was heard. And then…he saw it…the fall of Gaara…

"GAARA!" he shouted as Gaara fell through the skies. Deidara swooped down and grabbed Gaara with the bird's tail, flying away.

"GAARA!" shouted Kankuro as he followed Deidara. He couldn't allow this to happen. Gaara had changed for the better…he swore to protect this village…he had changed…and now this…no…he wouldn't allow it…

Naruto ran down the stairs as fast as he could, a sudden desire to save Gaara at all costs. Kankuro glared at the two Akatsuki members.

"Deidara…go…I will deal with this kid" the other member said. Deidara nodded as she flew away with Gaara in hand.

"I won't allow it!" shouted Kankuro as he pulled out three scrolls, summoning karatsu, the salamander and the ant. The other Akatsuki member smirked, a large tail appearing and destroying the three puppets. Kankuro was slammed to the ground, poison entering his system from one of the wounds.

"Im…Impossible…how did you manage to find out their weakness…" Kankuro stammered. The Akatsuki member smirked.

"It is simple brat…because I created them" Kankuro's eyes widen.

"Wait…that means you're Sasori from the Red Sands?" he asked surprised. Sasori smirked as he walked away.

"You will have three days before you die from this poison…it was fun battling a cute puppeteer as yourself…" Sasori said as he vanished. Naruto ran as fast as he could among other shinobi from Sunakagure.

"Kankuro…where's Gaara?" asked Naruto as he kneeled down next to him.

"I…couldn't stop him…them…" Kankuro whispered as he passed out.

"Naruto…Konoha already received word of this…we will expect back up within the next twenty four hours…" one of the shinobi said. Naruto sat back…it was all his fault…because of him…Gaara now had to suffer…

**Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah**

Kakashi brushed away a strand of hair from Iruka's face, watching him sleep, but not so peacefully. Kakashi knew that Iruka was worried about Naruto…even as he slept. Kakashi lifted his gaze to the window, hearing the familiar hawk.

"I shall see you later then love…" Kakashi whispered as he pulled down his mask, kissing Iruka softly in the lips. He fixed his mask once again and disappeared, appearing in Tsunade's office.

"You called Tsunade-hime?" asked Kakashi. Within the room stood Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba, Lee, Chouji, Ten-ten, and Ino. Kakashi looked at them all, slightly confused for their presence, especially Sasuke's.

"I called you all here to explain the situation. The one who attacked Naruto the other night was none other than Uchiha Itachi" Tsunade said. Shikamaru and Neji turned to her confused.

"That's not possible…we were fighting him at the outskirts of Konoha" Neji said. Tsunade shook her head.

"An illusion spell…that placed another person and put a genjutsu over them, making them look like Itachi and Kisame…even I couldn't figure it out" Tsunade explained.

"So Itachi took the form of Sasuke to attack Naruto and have everyone believe it was Sasuke" Shikamaru stated. Tsunade and Hinata nodded.

"I…I believe that he wanted Sasuke out of the way…so he can take Naruto-kun" Hinata explained.

"However another tragedy has bestowed upon us all" Tsunade said. Everyone turned to look at her confused.

"Akatsuki struck Sunakagure…and they have captured Gaara"

"WHAT!" everyone shouted. Tsunade sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"Exactly…Naruto is still safe…however Kankuro has been badly injured with a new poison…therefore I will need all of you to head towards Sunakagure at once. Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura and Hinata are in charge of Naruto…and therefore will become his guard. Kakashi, Lee, Kiba Temari and Sasuke will scout and form an investigation. Ino, Chouji and Ten-Ten will infiltrate a nearby base…Ino will infiltrate using her special ability…Ten-ten and Chouji will form the diversion…once information has been gather you three are to leave the place…no one is going to act like a hero…we don't need deaths in vain" Tsunade said.

"Hai…Tsunade-sama" they all said in unison. Tsunade sighed…she simply hoped that Naruto didn't try to become the hero and leave before the teams arrived.

"Dismissed" she stated, the room suddenly becoming empty with nothing but the wind blowing.

"Jiraiya…make sure Orochimaru doesn't strike…like reports have stated…" Tsunade said. Jiraiya stepped out of the shadows, heading towards the window.

"Of course Tsunade" Jiraiya said as he jumped out of the window.

"Naruto…please be safe" Tsunade whispered to no-one.

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

"Excellent work…" a voice said as Deidara and Sasori handed Gaara over.

"Let us commence the ceremony at once" he said. All the other Akatsuki members, including Itachi and Kisame, began to chant. Gaara rose from the ground and was engulfed in light. Something came out of the ground, looking like a tree. Eyes began to open at random places as the ceremony to remove Shibi…the Shukaku…began.

**/break blah break blah I'm tired of this/**

And that's it…sorry for the nearly three months of wait…from viruses to computer crashing to me crashing heh….to writer's block and loss of inspiration I have returned! Now I'm going to update the other stories…

I've received a bunch of reviews…so sorry for not posting my replies to all your wonderful reviewers who are so faithful and have waited patiently for this chapter…I am back baby! And my updates will become constant! Which means…I'll be updating in two days XD yeah baby!


	10. To Rescue a Comrade

I'm going to be evil….and change the result that the manga is most likely to show heh….

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break/**

Naruto paced around Gaara's room…he couldn't just stay there…he HAD to save Gaara….it was the least he could do. Someone knocked on the door, making Naruto stop his pacing.

"Yes?"

"The messengers have arrived…" one of the Sunakagure shinobi said. Naruto sighed in relief…it took less time than expected.

"Thank you" Naruto said as he opened the door and ran down the stairs, heading for the room in which Kankuro was being treated. Kakashi sweatdropped as an old lady was glaring at him while Sakura tended to Kankuro's poisoning.

"There…I can make an antidote with the poison I've extracted…you'll be fine Kankuro in no time" Sakura said with a smile. Kankuro opened his eyes weakly, slowly nodding. Naruto entered the room quietly, freezing in his place. Why…why was Sasuke with them? Sasuke turned his head, feeling the eyes boring into his skull.

"Naruto…" Sasuke started. The others quickly turned and they suddenly felt relieved to see Naruto looking better.

"What….are you doing here?" asked Naruto, eyes narrowing to slits. Hinata stood in front of Sasuke, eyes firm yet gentle.

"Naruto…it wasn't him…." Hinata said. Naruto looked startled….how could SHE tell him it wasn't him? He was the one who suffered the pain and abuse. Naruto growled, getting angrier and angrier.

"I saw who it was before I was knocked out…it wasn't Sasuke….it was Itachi" Hinata said sadly. Naruto stared at her in surprise and in shock. Sure they looked alike…but he saw Sasuke…not Itachi.

"That's not possible" Naruto said, keeping a distance from them all. Hinata shook her head.

"Tsunade saw what I saw…with a technique she managed to see everything I saw before I blacked out….she has confirmed it…it was Itachi" Hinata reasoned. Naruto stepped back…it couldn't be true…but he saw…he felt…it was Sasuke… Naruto's back connected with the wall, unable to continue moving.

Sasuke remained in the same spot, watching Naruto's reaction. It pained him that Naruto didn't believe him…what else could he do to prove it wasn't him? Kill himself? Naruto stared at them all…was it a sick joke?

"Naruto…" Sasuke started once again.

"During that time I was in my apartment…when I got to your apartment he was already gone…I didn't know what happened…it wasn't me you have to believe me" Sasuke said to Naruto, eyes pleading for Naruto to reason with him and accept the truth. Naruto looked at Sasuke…seeing his pain. It hurted him…but he saw what he saw…and no one could change that…

Kakashi sighed…they were wasting valuable time. He looked at everyone and then cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention.

"Gai will arrive shortly to lead part of this team…Naruto…I need you to come with me Sakura and Sasuke" he said. Naruto's eyes nearly bulged out. There was no way he was going to travel with Sasuke.

"Naruto…we have to hurry…if don't Gaara will die" Sakura reasoned. This time Neji and Shikamaru nodded and stepped forward.

"We can't waste anymore time…" Neji said. Naruto sighed as he hesitantly nodded.

"Lets move out then" Kakashi said.

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Ten-ten motioned for Chouji to roll passed one of the traps. The trap exploded and caught the attention of some of the Akatsuki members. Ino used the opportunity to sneak in and check the area. She spotted a number of members gathered around, as if chanting.

Her eyes widen as she saw Gaara in the air, energy surrounding him. /_what's going on…/_ she thought as she continued to gather her information. A shadow loomed behind her as she suddenly saw nothing….

Ten-ten and Chouji were thrown into the cave next to the unconscious Ino. Their leader smirked at the Konoha shinobi.

"Children…how foolish…continue on with the ceremony as planned…" he said as Shukaku was slowly being pulled away from Gaara.

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

"What will happen to him Kakashi sensei?" asked Naruto. Kakashi looked thoughtful for a moment. He remembered what that old lady from Sunakagure had told him once before.

"They are after Shukaku…one of the nine demons…Shukaku is considered Ichibi…and kitsune is the ninth…therefore called Kyuubi. They need the demons in order to perform the jichiryuuku (I dunno how the hell you spell that…)" Kakashi said. Naruto looked at him confused.

"What is that?" he asked.

"They take the demons and place it in a vessel strong enough to control its powers….like what they did to you and Gaara…only they intend to combine them all and use it for their own selfish reasons" Kakashi said. Naruto patted his stomach where the seal resided.

Naruto remained silent as everyone made their way towards the Akatsuki's whereabouts. Naruto's mind wandered to the differences between him and Gaara. They both grew up alone…yet Gaara did have family…Naruto finally earned a father figure with Iruka. Yet Gaara remained alone…Naruto gained his team…gained friends and love. What did Gaara receive? Nothing….

Unconsciously Naruto's whisker scars deepened, his eyes changing to blood red as the kyuubi's chakra mingled with his own. Naruto had all three teams with him…all nine members as friends…Gaara….had no one. Naruto bit his lip as he sped up his pace, leaving the others behind. Sasuke looked at him worried…Naruto seemed so angry…

"Lets hurry…we can't lose sight of him as well" Kakashi said as they increased their pace to match Naruto's. Gai soon arrived next to Kakashi.

"Yo My Rival! Status" Gai said. Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Take Lee and Neji ahead and scout for traps" Kakashi said. Gai nodded as he sped passed Naruto, Neji and Lee in tow with him. Gai, Lee and Neji soon arrived to the location, a large boulder blocking the area.

"Neji" Gai simply said. Neji nodded as he activated his byakugan, noticing a barrier around. He shook his head, signaling that byakugan was not a success. The others soon arrived to the location, Naruto staring at the immense boulder.

"It's a trap….there must be other parts to it as well…" Kakashi indicated. Hinata activated her byakugan as well as her and Neji joined forces to search the entire forest for the remaining set of traps.

"One south…" Neji said.

"One east" Hinata replied.

"One west" the two said in unison. Kakashi nodded as Naruto grew anxious.

"Lee…take west…I'll take east and Neji will take south…Kakashi…north is all yours" Gai said as the trio disappeared to their designated locations.

"When they are pulled I will count on you Sakura to bash the boulder" Kakashi said as he jumped onto the barrier, ready to peel the seal. Sakura nodded as she put her gloves on to prevent most of the damage done to her fists.

Shikamaru looked on…it felt too simple. Hinata stepped back as Kiba sniffed the area. He could really smell off the enemy, and Akamaru was getting slightly afraid. Naruto's hands were itching to bash the boulder himself. Gaara was just on the other side…

"Now!" Kakashi said as he ripped the seal off. At that same moment Gai, Lee and Neji removed the seals, causing the barrier to dispel. Sakura dashed towards the boulder, smashing her fist into the boulder and effectively shattering it.

"And that is when I stay clear of women….when they have enough power to bash my poor little skull" Kiba commented. Hinata shook her head, slightly smiling at Kiba's sense of humor. But now wasn't the time to smile and laugh….they were on a mission…for Naruto's sake…and for Sasuke's.

Naruto ran into the cave, stopping as Deidara and Sasori stood before them, Gaara lying on the ground. (Here is when I change it all and become evil…). Naruto stared at Gaara…he…no sense Shukaku. Deidara grinned as he stood up, dusting his clothes.

"Well you came too late…as expected" Deidara said with a smirk. Naruto's teeth turned to sharp canines….his friend…it couldn't be….Naruto let out a deafening scream, the chakra swirling around him as it took the form of Kyuubi….and Kyuubi was not quite happy…

"That was easier than I thought" Sasori said as he stood up, his tail swooshing about.

"Yeah…but at least we got Ichibi…and now we'll get Kyuubi" Deidara said with a smirk. Suddenly, Naruto disappeared from view. Everyone looked surprised as Deidara coughed up blood, Naruto's fist embedded deep within his chest.

"Im….impossible…how…" Deidara spattered as he looked into the eyes of Naruto….no….into the eyes of Kyuubi.

"Rot in hell" Naruto hissed as he roughly pulled his arm out, allowing Deidara to fall to the ground. Sasori jumped away, sending his tail to wrap around Naruto. Naruto growled and struggled against the tail, trying to break free.

Sasuke took out his large shuriken, throwing it at Sasori's tail to help Naruto. The shuriken however, bounced back. Sasuke cursed as all the shinobi took a fighting formation around Sasori, ready to strike.

"Let him go" Kakashi ordered, raising his hita-ite, ready to fight. Sasuke gritted his teeth…he could feel Naruto's pain…he hated seeing Naruto in so much pain…but Gaara…was Gaara really…dead?

Naruto roared in outrage, his chakra tails slowly wrapping around Sasori's tail, tightening its grip. Sasori glared at Naruto as he tossed him towards the rocky walls. Naruto let out a grunt as his back connected with the wall, causing him to black out.

That did it…Sasuke was beyond angry. He let out a cry of outrage as he dashed towards Sasori, ready to strike.

"No wait!" shouted Hinata as her byakugan was activated. It was too late…Sasori had Sasuke pinned to the ground with one of his hands…which clearly looked like a puppet's hands.

"Its difficult…to see the chakra in his body….the chakra seems to surround his body rather than flow through it…" Hinata said to the others as they took a defensive stance. But Shikamaru already knew what was happening as he ran towards Sasori. Sasori threw his tail at Shikamaru who jumped over Sasuke.

He made eye contact with Kiba, who immediately knew that it was time to strike. Kiba darted towards Sasori, forcing Sasori to attack him with the tail instead. Kakashi took the opportunity to pull Sasori's arm off of Sasuke, pulling Sasuke away. Hinata threw a couple of kunai at Sasori's face, which used his other hand to block them. Sakura took this time to strike as she ran towards Sasori's back, jumping in the air and ready to crack his spine. Sasori smirked as his tail threw Kiba aside and went for Sakura.

"Go check on Naruto" Kakashi ordered Sasuke. Sasuke didn't have to be told twice as he ran towards Naruto side, checking his vital signs in hopes to find his love alive….Sakura screamed as the tail stabbed through her shoulder.

"Sakura!" shouted Lee as he ran inside, seeing the commotion. Neji and Lee quickly ran to aid Sakura, hoping to pull the tail out before Sasori decided to split her in half….

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Well…it's two days after Tuesday…but I updated…heh…./sweatdrops/ anyways…on to reviews lol

**DeathAngel-Lavenda**: thanks ) I'm glad you like this fic.

**Red Rose**/_hugs faithful reader_/ yay you're still reading my fics! Yeah…had to make someone know the truth lol it wasn't fair for Sasuke :p

**RuByMoOn17**: yay another faithful reader /_glomps/_ thanks for sticking by to read this fic lol I hope you enjoy this chapter

**Nadramon:** what's Generation o.O I haven't read that yet lol I won't be stopping…from the looks of things…this is going to be yet another very long story lol

**Iamitachi: **thanks I try to make my writing clear )

**Tamara2187:** Thanks for pointing out Deidara was a dude lol /_feels like an idiot_/ that surprised me a lot lol he looks like a girl! Thanks for the compliments . enjoy this chapter )

**Rosemarykiss**: lol glad you're happy…it was about time I updated …I know it's been like months since my last update

**Kyuubi-kun**: Here's the next chapter /_hugs_/ sorry about the friend thing ( the whole thing between Sasuke and Itachi will be explained in two chapters from now…maybe three…from the look of things this story might become longer than expected lol

**Momochi Zabuza**: yet another faithful reader /_glomps than hides behind Kakashi before Haku can do anything_/ I hope you enjoy this chapter lol

**To everyone else: ARIGATO GOZAIMASU/_glomps readers_/**


End file.
